A Sub-conscience Calling
by yoface360
Summary: **Sequel to Don't Leave Me, Seriously!** After the events of Meteor Monday, Yamato is placed into a comatose state, on the brink of death with little chance of survival. Momoyo, stricken with grief and depression over the event, sub-consciously creates an image of Yamato, to save herself. P.S. - There will be humor and ratings are appreciated! Rated M for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Creation of a Second Yamato.**

**Author's Note**

The Tsubame Route came out, so that's why I haven't even tried to write recently, as I was WAAAY to absorbed in it, and this Chapter and probably most of this sequel will be in third person, as Yamato is in a comatose state now, so it'd be kind of ridiculous for him to narrate and know what's going on while he's in a coma.

**Monday, September 7****th****, 2009**

All of the Kazama Family but Momoyo is outside of a hospital room, where Yamato lays in a hospital bed, in critical condition and in a comatose state after taking the meteor.

"What the hell was she thinking?" asked Miyako, enraged. "She almost killed Yamato!"

"I'm honestly surprised that he's not dead." remarks Chris. "That was a meteor that hit him, he should have been flattened."

"Yamato ran away far enough to not be directly under the meteor, which prevented from him being killed instantly." says Wanko. "But what was Onee-san thinking, doing something that dangerous to Yamato."

"Her battle libido must have gotten the best of her, like what happened on the 29th." says Mayucchi.

Capt. goes inside the room and looks at the heart monitor, which is barely showing any signs of life and walks out to tell the others.

"The heart monitor is barely showing any signs of life." says Capt., dejected. "I don't think there's a very good chance that he'll make it."

"How slim of a chance are we talking here?" asks Gakuto.

"I'd say probably 1-2%." Capt. replies. "The odds really aren't in his favor right now."

"Let's all go home." says Miyako. "Let's leave him in peace."

Everyone looks at Miyako, surprised, as they'd expect her to dive on top of him while he can't run away.

"This is…" Capt. starts to say. "Totally unlike you, I was expecting for us to hold you back before you dive on top of him while he can't run away."

"As much as I want to right now, I can't do that to him today, he's already been through enough." Miyako replies.

The Kazama Family leaves after that statement.

**Thirty Minutes later…**

Momoyo arrives at the hospital and starts fighting back tears in her eyes as soon as she walks into Yamato's hospital room.

She falls to her knees and starts crying, saying "What have I done? First I break is arm, now I just might have killed him!"

The heart rate monitor is showing rare heartbeats and little signs of life, which means he is on the brink of death, which makes Momoyo start crying even more.

"Why, why did it have to be this way?!" she asks herself, clearly infuriated with herself. "Why did I get so caught up in battle that I might have killed him?! Is this my punishment for my battle addiction?"

She gets up, and embraces Yamato, while crying in his shoulder, saying "Please, please don't die on me. I love you, I don't want you to leave me, I don't know what I will do if I lose you Yamato, so for my sake and everyone else in the Kazama Family, don't die on us!"

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." She thought he heard from Yamato.

"What, Yamato!?" she said, startled, and looked at him, but he was still in his comatose state.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" she asks herself.

"Yeah, you are." says a voice. "Especially since your sub-conscience just created me."

Momoyo jumps at the voice, and turns around to find Yamato, and says "Wait, Yamato?!" and rubs her eyes, just to make sure.

"Don't get me wrong, your conscience just created me; the real Yamato is still right there in his coma." says the Imaginary Yamato*.

*This is what I shall call the sub-conscience Yamato.

"My conscience…." She says. "Created you?"

"Yeah, you know, like when people are grief-stricken or have regret about saying goodbye or something."

"Wait, Yamato's going to die?" she asks dejectedly.

"I never said that." says Imaginary Yamato. "It's more up to the Real Yamato* whether he lives or dies. I was just giving an example; don't jump to conclusions so quickly."

*This is what Imaginary Yamato will call the Yamato in the coma, to avoid confusion.

"But seriously? A meteor? Are you that crazy? The Real Yamato doesn't practice martial arts, he's lucky he's just in a coma with several broken bones!"

"I've heard it from everyone, now I'm hearing it from Yamato himself!" exclaims Momoyo.

"Actually, I'm not Yamato; I'm just a sub-conscious image of Yamato, get it right." says Imaginary Yamato.

"Same difference." says Momoyo.

"Yeah, that's contradictory Nee-san, that makes no sense." Imaginary Yamato says and flicks her in the forehead.

"What the hell?!" exclaims Momoyo. "I felt that forehead flick and you're just acting like Yamato!"

Imaginary Yamato sighs and says "this is the last time I'm saying it, I am a figure of your imagination, therefore you imagined that happening, and you're sub-consciencly imagining the Real Yamato's personality and reflecting it onto me."

Momoyo looks at Imaginary Yamato, puzzled and asks "What?"

Imaginary Yamato sighs and sits down, saying "How in the hell can the Real Yamato put up with you for so long? I've been here for about five minutes and I've already had enough."

"Quiet Imaginary Yamato, I'm trying to figure this out." says Momoyo.

"Don't be like Wanko where black smoke starts coming out of your head from thinking too hard now." Imaginary Yamato replies.

After about five minutes of thinking, Momoyo finally says "Okay, I think I figured it out now."

"There's not much to figure out." Imaginary Yamato says. "I'm a part of your imagination, therefore you are sub-consciously imagining everything I do or say."

"Including that statement there?" Momoyo asks.

"Precisely." Imaginary Yamato replies. "It's all in your head; I'll most likely go away when either the Real Yamato dies and you finally say goodbye or when he wakes up."

"I wish you didn't say that first part…" says the dejected Momoyo.

"Well, you have to face the fact that he's either going to die, stay in the coma, or get out of it." says Imaginary Yamato.

"Damn you are blunt, even for Yamato." Momoyo remarks.

"Well, this part is more of your sub-conscience telling you the facts straight out, as I'm unfortunately more of a messenger for your sub-conscience." replies Imaginary Yamato.

Momoyo leaves the room after that reply and walks back home, with the Imaginary Yamato following her.

"Would you just go away?!" exclaims Momoyo.

"I can't, I'm part of your imagination, I can't go away in a flash." replies Imaginary Yamato.

Momoyo walks off, ignoring Imaginary Yamato, who is right behind her.

She arrives at the Kawakami Temple, where she immediately goes to her room and lays down on her futon, saying "Well, I'm really going crazy, aren't I?"

"No, you're not going crazy; it's more like your sub-conscience is trying to save yourself from your grief and depression by creating me."

"Yeah, whatever." She says half-heartedly and goes to sleep.

**End of Chapter 1**

P.S. - Reviews are greatly appreciated, as I want to know what people think of my writing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Push Forward

**Chapter 2 – Push Forward**

**Author's Note**

I still find it kind of strange to call Momoyo by her actual name, as writing in Yamato's perspective made me get used to calling Momoyo Nee-san, and I still do it half the time I write her name xD, and on a side note, Momoyo will have a dream, and it will be in Momoyo's perspective while she's imagining this dream.

**Tuesday, September 8****th****, 2009**

The alarm clock goes off inside Momoyo's room, but she just turns in her sleep and ignores the alarm clock, not wanting to get up, but the Imaginary Yamato frowns and shakes her, saying "Come on, get up and go to school, you need to make the minimum required days or you're not graduating this year."

Momoyo simply ignores the Imaginary Yamato, and continues to lay in the futon, not even budging.

After about two minutes of silence, Imaginary Yamato finally says "Fine, if you don't want to get up, don't get up." and then leaves the room.

Momoyo turns again and then falls back asleep, ignoring the fact that she's supposed to go to Kawakami Academy today.

**Inside Momoyo's dream…**

I'm staring at a meteor that I just used to crush Yamato, and look at my hands, saying "Why, why do I keep losing myself in battle?"

I hurl the meteor back into space, and run away, not looking at any of the girls behind me, and end up at the Kawakami Temple, where I go to my room and shut the door, laying in my futon and staring up in the ceiling, partly in shock of what just happened.

I finally muster up the courage to go see Yamato in the hospital five hours later, and finally get out of my futon.

As soon as I walk out of the door, the courage that I suddenly had disappeared, but I continued to painfully make my way toward the hospital.

**Thirty-five minutes later….**

I finally get outside the hospital, but freeze right outside the doors, and the guilt finally kicks in. My vision starts to become distorted and blurry, and very faint images of Yamato appear from everywhere, almost making me lose my sanity. I close my eyes and run away from the corridor, but accidentally make my way to Yamato's room, where I find the other members of the Kazama Family outside the door, but I hide around the corner and hide my presence, embarrassed to show myself at this time, and eavesdrop on the conversation.

What the hell was she thinking?" asked Miyako, enraged. "She almost killed Yamato!"

"I'm honestly surprised that he's not dead." remarks Chris. "That was a meteor that hit him, he should have been flattened."

"Yamato ran away far enough to not be directly under the meteor, which prevented from him being killed instantly." says Wanko. "But what was Onee-san thinking, doing something that dangerous to Yamato."

"Her battle libido must have gotten the best of her, like what happened on the 29th." says Mayucchi.

Hearing this much of the conversation, the guilt of the situation reaches and all-time high and weighs me down completely, as I can't even move anymore.

The door then opens and I can hear Capt. say "The heart monitor is barely showing any signs of life. I don't think there's a very good chance that he'll make it."

How slim of a chance are we talking here?" asks Gakuto.

"I'd say probably 1-2%." Capt. replies. "The odds really aren't in his favor right now."

As soon as I heard that, I almost started to cry, but I fought back the tears.

"Let's all go home." says Miyako. "Let's leave him in peace."

I almost fall over when I hear Miyako say that, as she's acting abnormally.  
"This is…" Capt. starts to say. "Totally unlike you, I was expecting for us to hold you back before you dive on top of him while he can't run away."

"As much as I want to right now, I can't do that to him today, he's already been through enough." Miyako replies.

I hear the rest of the Kazama Family head towards me after Miyako says that, so I run away to a room and hide my presence again while they leave.

After about fifteen minutes, I get out of the room and slowly make my way to Yamato's room, which seemed like was a complete universe away, as every step felt like a mile.

I make my way to Yamato's room, but it takes me fifteen minutes to muster up the courage to go inside, and tears immediately start welling up in my eyes as soon as I open the door.

As soon as the door closes, I fall to my knees and say "What have I done? First I break is arm, now I just might have killed him!"

I look at the heart monitor, which shows that he is on the brink of death, and start crying; not wanting this to be the end.

"Why, why did it have to be this way?!" I ask myself, clearly infuriated. "Why did I get so caught up in battle that I might have killed him?! Is this my punishment for my battle addiction?"

I get up, and embrace Yamato, while crying in his shoulder, saying "Please, please don't die on me. I love you, I don't want you to leave me, I don't know what I will do if I lose you Yamato, so for my sake and everyone else in the Kazama Family, don't die on us!"

And then Yamato started to flatline, and I yell "No! Please no! NO!"

I start crying even more, and eventually collapse.

When I open my eyes, I'm being pushed in a rolling bed with Yamato running by my side to see if I'm okay.

"Nee-san! Are you okay?" Yamato exclaims, but his voice is barely audible to me.

I try to say something, but nothing could come out, and I couldn't move my body at all for some reason.

"_Why am I in a rolling bed?" _I ask myself. _"Wasn't Yamato supposed to be the one that was on the brink of death?"_

I close my eyes and open them again to find myself at the Secret Base, where I hear everyone in the Kazama Family's voices blaming me for hurting Yamato.

"You're the reason why he's in critical condition!" exclaims Wanko.

"He'd be a lot safer without you around!" exclaims Chris.

"What the hell were you thinking!? He most likely won't make it because of you!" Miyako yells.

"First you break his arm, now you drive him to the brink of death!" exclaims Matsukaze. "Are you trying to just use him as a stress outlet!?"

I put my hands over my hears in a desperate attempt to not hear them, but no matter what I do, I can't stop their voices to pierce my ears and my head, backing my sanity into a corner.

I start shaking my head and start yelling "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Suddenly, I hear a voice say "Nee-san! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

The voice pulls me out of my nightmare and I find Yamato kneeling next to me in my room.

_- End of Momoyo's Perspective_

"Y-Yamato!?" Momoyo exclaims, and scrambles off her futon.

"Damn you're a handful, and no, I'm the Imaginary Yamato, you should know this by now. The Real Yamato is still in the hospital."

"Wait, so all of that was a nightmare?!" asks Momoyo.

"Yes, it was, your emotions were getting the best of you in your dreams, so you sub-conscience made me pull you out of your nightmare." Imaginary Yamato replies.

Momoyo sighs and says "Whew, you showed up right in time, that nightmare was getting even worse, my sanity was being driven into a corner."

"I know." Says Imaginary Yamato. "I'm a part of your imagination, so I can see your dreams, and the first part of it actually happened, but as soon as the Real Yamato flatlined, I knew it was going to turn into a nightmare."

"If you knew it was going to be a nightmare, why didn't you wake me up before it got that bad?" Momoyo asks.

"Because, I wanted to see if you could actually wake yourself up from the nightmare before it got that catastrophic."

"Oh yeah, go to school tomorrow, as you need to make the minimum amount of days attended to graduate." Imaginary Yamato says.

"Okay, okay, I get it already." Says Momoyo. "Damnit, why in the hell did I do that…." She mutters.

Imaginary Yamato turns around and says "Stop questioning your own actions."

Momoyo looks at Imaginary Yamato with a tilted head and says "What?"

"You can't take back the past." Imaginary Yamato says. "The only thing you can do is push forward, because if you always look back on your past, you can't make the future any better for yourself."

"Hmmm…" says Momoyo.

"Go get something to eat and think about your current situation; isolating yourself from your friends is no way to act at this time, as friends are there to comfort you, even if you hurt another friend." Says Imaginary Yamato.

Momoyo gets up from the floor and goes outside to get something to eat, feeling slightly better about her current disposition, and eventually comes back and goes to sleep again for the night.

**End of Chapter 2**

I already got a Planned R+V and Majikoi crossover, but I'm probably not going to make it a sequel to this one.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmare

**Chapter 3 – Nightmare**

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the lack of updates for this one, I've been busy lately, and I had some more interest into doing Rosario + Majikoi, but I will NOT abandon this fanfiction; the updates just won't be as frequent. – P.S. Momoyo's first person perspective again.

Also, sorry for uploading the wrong chapter, it was 1:15 AM when I uploaded it -.-

**Wednesday, September 9****th****, 2009**

When I open my eyes, I find myself in a hospital bed again, but unable to move a muscle, as if I'm still asleep or something, and I find a doctor to her side checking her vitals and writing something on a clipboard, with a grim look on his face.

"_What's going on?"_ I think to myself. "_Why am I in the hospital bed? Shouldn't Yamato be the one in the hospital bed?"_

"How's their condition?" asked a voice that came into the room.

I recognized the figure as Capt. after a few seconds.

I tried to yell "Capt.! Capt.! What the hell's going on here!? Why am I in a hospital bed!?", but nothing came out.

"Honestly, she'd be dead if it wasn't for the other person over there; she's lucky she just got knocked into comatose." The doctor said and pointed to the other hospital bed in the room.

I looked over to the other hospital bed and see a person in a body bag, signifying the fact that he's dead.

"_That person saved my life at the cost of their own?"_ I asked myself. "_Who was that? Why did they save me?"_

Capt. sighs and says "Damnit, first we lose Yamato, now we just might as well lose Momoyo."

"_Wait?! Yamato's the one in that body bag?" _I asked myself. "_No! This can't be happening! I didn't kill him! I only knocked him into a coma! This has to be a dream! This can't be real! It can't! It just can't!"_

"Well, I have no idea how he knew that there was a bomb in this hospital, but he shielded her with his own body right before it went off, saving her life, but sacrificing his own." The doctor said grimly and Capt. dejectedly nods.

"_A bomb!? Someone planted a bomb in this hospital and set it off?" _I asked myself. "_Yamato shielded me from the blast, but what was I doing in the hospital in the first place?"_

"It's bad enough that she fell into a coma from exhaustion and humiliation of her first defeat, but losing Yamato is too much in one day." Capt. says and then chuckles slightly, saying "As soon as she would find a worthy opponent to spar with, he dies protecting her, that's kind of ironic; dying to protect your opponent."

"_A worthy opponent that I just found that defeated me, but died?" _I ask myself in confusion, trying to sort out what he just said. "_Wait, he can't mean that Yamato defeated me in a battle, but died protecting me? That's impossible! We all know that Yamato has no talent or skill in martial arts, so there's no way that he could defeat me!"_

Capt. sighs and says "It's going to be hell when she wakes up." And then walks out of the room, with the doctor following him.

"_If I'm in a coma, how exactly am I aware of everyone's presence?" _I ask myself. "_I hope I never wake up from this coma, I don't want to face the future where Yamato is gone."_

After she thinks that, an image of Yamato pops up in her head and says "You can't take back the past."

"_I could have sworn I've heard this from Yamato before…."_ I think to myself.

The Yamato in my head continues, saying "The only thing you can do is push forward, because if you always look back on your past, you can't make the future any better for yourself."

"_But I don't want a future without you!" _I yelled in my head to the image of Yamato. "_How can I make it a good future if you aren't there?"_

"_Then get over me and live on with your life."_ The image of Yamato says inside my head. "_I'm already dead, there's no point in hoping for me to be resurrected; you just have to move on._"

"_But I can't!" _I reply to the Yamato in my head. "_I love you! I can't see a future without you!"_

"_Then you're doomed to having a terrible future where you will live alone and isolated because you won't get over me."_ The image of Yamato replies coldly. "_But if that's what you want, go for it."_

The image of Yamato disappears as quickly as it had appeared and I'm left alone in the room, apparently in a coma.

"_Well this sucks." _I say to myself. "_I'm apparently in a coma, even though I'm awake, and I can't move my body, so I guess I just lay here…"_

I suddenly hear a voice shouting "Wake up! Wake u-", but it was cut off at the last word by a single gunshot outside the room, and a splatter of blood appears outside the door window.

"_What was that!?" _I asked, startled, and a man appeared in the room, in about his mid-twenties and carrying a handgun in his right hand.

"_What does he want!?"_ I asked, scared that I can't move my body.

The man slowly walks up to the side of my bed and says "Farewell, Momoyo."

"_What!? This guy knows me!?"_

The man places his handgun on my forehead and prepares to pull the trigger, almost satisfied at something.

"I'll have to say, though." He says. "For you to survive that bombing is something else. Maybe that person in the bodybag saved you. Too bad all of what they did was for naught."

I shut my eyes and wait for the inevitable gunshot, but instead I hear something unzipping and a man saying "You just… don't fucking quit… do you!?"

I open my eyes and see Yamato, barely recognizable by the disfigurement from the bombing.

The disfigured Yamato charges at the man and slams him into a wall and then picks him up by the throat.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you, you prick?" Disfigured Yamato says to the man. "Well, I'm not dying yet…"

"Damn, how are you still alive!?" The man grunts out, and Yamato throws him into another wall.

"_When did he get this strong!?" _I think in my head "_How did he survive that bombing?!"_

When the man hit the wall, blood splattered out of his mouth, signaling internal bleeding.

Yamato delivers a final punch to the face, knocking him unconscious, maybe even knocking him into a coma, like me.

As soon as he punched the man, Yamato mutters something that I couldn't catch while staggering backwards and falls lifelessly to the ground.

"_What… What just happened?"_ I ask myself, hoping that I can figure something out about what just happened.

I hear the window being broken into and find Margit Eberbach and a few of her subordinates suddenly inside the room.

"What the hell happened here...?" she asks, completely mystified by the scene.

When Margit looks around the room, an assassin lays on a wall, unconscious, with a nearly blown beyond recognition person lying lifelessly on the ground two steps away, with a woman, who she could tell was Kawakami Momoyo, laying in a hospital bed, in a coma.

Margit walks up to the disfigured person, and some difficulty, identifies the person as Yamato Naoe.

"What in the hell…." Says Margit, completely baffled by the situation. "The only solution I can come up with is that this assassin was knocked unconscious by Yamato, but it's impossible; he was confirmed dead after the bombing, but if he was dead, how did he end up outside of the body bag?"

I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them back up, to find me at Yamato's bedside, crying.

"_What the fuck!?" _I asked myself. "_What in the hell is going on here?!"_

I suddenly get a flash back of a car speeding down a street that I was crossing, and I don't realize its coming, and then Yamato sees the car coming and sprints and pushes me out of the way in time for me to avoid it, but he ends up getting hit by a car.

"_No! That's not what happened!" _I say to myself. "_I collapsed from exhaustion, and he shielded me from a bomb when I was in a hospital! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"_

I then hear a faint voice, that I can't understand, saying "…ke …p! y….'re …a….i…g a n…g…..are!"

"_I'm what!?"_ I try to yell back, but I can't say anything.

"_It's like I'm observing someone else's life or something…" _I observe.

All of a sudden, I hear the EKG flat-line, and then I shout "No! No no no no no! Don't let it end like this!"

"_Wait, I'm not saying anything! Why are those words coming out of my mouth!?" _I ask myself.

I start crying uncontrollably and close my eyes again, hoping for whatever this is to stop, and wind up in a normal bed, with Yamato standing over me.

"Damn, that was some fucked up dreams." Yamato says.

"Wait, I've been through so many dream universes I can't even think which one the real one is, can you give me a run-down?" I ask the Yamato.

"Okay, you almost killed Yamato with your damned meteor, and he's in a coma, and I'm a figure of your imagination to keep your sanity, in nightmares like that." The Imaginary Yamato explains.

"Well, that's better off than some of the other universes that I was dreaming." I say jokingly.

"Yeah, if I hadn't pulled you out of your dreams when I did, you may have lost your sanity from having the situation change so rapidly and frequently." The Imaginary Yamato says. "Now get up, you have to go to school today, especially since you didn't go yesterday."

"School, huh." I say half-heartedly. "Fine, I'll go."

"Go, you need your friends to help keep your sanity and pull through this. I can't keep saving your sanity every time you go to sleep." The Imaginary Yamato says.

I get up off my bed and get dressed for school, and walk to the Shimazu Dorm to meet up with my friends, if they are still my friends…

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friends?

**Chapter 4 – Friends?**

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the lack of updates; a bunch of incidents occurred consecutively which has kept me busy for a while. Also, A Sub-conscience Calling will now be abbreviated from me by AS-cC.

**Wednesday, September 9****th****, 2009**

I walk out of the Kawakami Temple after getting dressed for school and attempt to catch up to Wanko, who's going to the Shimazu Dorm to meet up everyone else from the Kazama Family.

"Hey, wait up!" I exclaim to Wanko, who seems like she's trying to avoid me, but she just walks faster away from me when I said that.

"Yeah, great idea, smart one." I say to the Imaginary Yamato. "Wanko's completely avoiding me, and I'll bet everyone else is."

"Okay, so it's too soon for this." The Imaginary Yamato says. "Wait a few days or a week; I guess you didn't give her enough time for her to stop being mad at you."

"I don't think Miyako will ever forgive me for this." I say and lightly chuckle to myself.

"No, she probably won't." Imaginary Yamato replies to me.

"So, should I try to meet up with the rest of the Kazama Family?" I ask Imaginary Yamato.

"I don't know, if Wanko's still avoiding you, all of the other girls most likely will avoid you, but I don't know about Capt., Gakuto, or Moro." Imaginary Yamato replies. "Moro and Gakuto might, but I don't think Capt. will avoid you completely."

"So, Capt. seems like the only person that's likely to actually talk to me?" I ask Imaginary Yamato to clarify what he just said.

"Yeah, but that's my guess; I'm just a figure of your imagination, after all." Imaginary Yamato explains to me.

"I think I won't try to talk to all of them today." I start to say. "I'll try to talk to Capt. during lunch or after school."

"Yeah, that'd probably be the best option as of now, but it's not guaranteed that he will talk to you." Imaginary Yamato says.

I walk to Kawakami Academy alone, hoping that at least Capt. will still talk to me.

**Several Hours later…**

"The Fall Sports Festival will be starting next Tuesday." The person who says the afternoon announcements says.

The afternoon dismissal bell rings, signaling that the day is over.

"Finally, the day is over…" I say to myself and stand up from the desk. "I didn't get a chance to talk to Capt. at lunch, so I need to try today."

I walk out of my classroom and head out of the building to the gate of Kawakami Academy, hoping to catch up with Capt. before he has to go work today.

I catch a glimpse of Capt.'s bandana and run towards him, exclaiming "Hey! Capt.! Wait up!"

After I say that, Capt. turns around to look at me and remains motionless, as if he's trying to think of something, and finally says "Oh, hey Momo-senpai, what's up?"

"At least you will talk to me…" I said as I caught up to him. "Wanko and all the other girls seem to be downright avoiding me, and I don't blame them, and I think Moro and Gakuto will, so you seem to be the only person that's willing to talk to me."

"While I do admit that I am still mad at you for knocking Yamato in a coma, I believe that us not talking to each other is only going to drive the wedge between us even further apart." Capt. says admittedly.

"Wow, that was actually well said of you Capt." I reply. "I've haven't heard you say something that well said in a long time."

"Well, I actually stop playing around when dire situations like this happen." Capt. says "I agree that none of the other girls won't talk to you for a while, but I think that Gakuto and Moro will at least talk to you, so you're not alone Momo-senpai, and don't try to face this situation alone, because that's what friends are for, to help each other out in this type of situation."

"I don't think Miyako will ever forgive me for that though." I say. "That's going to be the biggest problem, as Miyako will probably never talk to me again in her life."

Capt. chuckles and says "I wouldn't doubt it either, but we have to repair the Kazama Family before Yamato wakes up from his coma."

"You mean if he wakes up from his coma…." I say dejectedly.

Capt. slaps me across the face after I say that, and I take a step back, surprised at what just happened.

"Have some more faith in Yamato, Momo-senpai." Capt. says "He WILL wake up from his coma, I just know it."

"Sorry." I say while rubbing my cheek. "I was just being a bit pessimistic."

"I'll go talk to Miyako, Mayucchi, and Chris, and Wanko today after work, and see if I can get her to forgive you." Capt. says and starts walking to where he works. "Go see if Gakuto and Moro will talk to you, they probably will."

"Yeah, will do." I say as Capt. walks away.

After Capt. goes out of sight distance I hear Imaginary Yamato say "Well, my plan worked, even if it was a gamble."

"Yeah, I guess you were right about him talking to me, but now I got to see if Gakuto or Moro will talk to me."

"Gakuto will probably be at the gym today, but I don't know for sure." Imaginary Yamato replies.

"Well, I guess I'll start there, I'll go for Gakuto first, and probably Moro tomorrow." I say and start walking to the gym that Gakuto usually goes to.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

I walk up to the gym and see Gakuto leaving the gym, so I decide to walk up to him, saying "Hey Gakuto, what's up?"

"Oh… hey Momo-senpai… I'm kind of busy here…" Gakuto says after a brief pause, and then I notice he's lifting weights on his right arm.

"Well, at least you'll talk to me. None of the girls will." I say to Gakuto.

"Well, you did do something really stupid and put Yamato's life on the line, but staying mad at each other isn't going to get us anywhere except in a worse situation." Gakuto replies.

"Funny, Capt. said something similar to me." I say. "Do you know if Moro will talk to me?"

"He probably will, but I'll talk to him later today just to be sure." Gakuto replies, still concentrated on lifting weights.

"Thanks Gakuto." I say and start to walk back home.

"Don't mention it; I want to fix this train wreck of the Kazama Family before Yamato wakes up."  
I walk out of the street and around the corner when Imaginary Yamato says "Well, this is looking like it will be pretty easy."

"Just because I got Capt. and Gakuto talking to me doesn't mean any of the girls will." I say. "Miyako is going to be the one that will definitely take time and effort to get her to talk to me again."

"Yeah, let's go home for now and wait until Capt. calls." Imaginary Yamato says.

"Yeah, probably the best idea right now." I say and walk back to the Kawakami Temple.

**Two hours later…**

As I'm sitting in my room, actually making an attempt on homework, for once, my phone rings and the caller ID picks it up as Capt., so I answer the phone and ask "What's up, Capt.?"

"Well, Mayucchi, Chris, Wanko, and Miyako want you to crush yourself with Kawakami Meteor and see how you like it." Capt. says.

"So, they're all pretty pissed off at me, so we're going nowhere." I say. "It doesn't seem like apologizing will do anything to help the situation, either."

"You know what they say; time heals all wounds." Capt. replies.

"That may be true, but I wonder how many centuries it will take for Miyako to forgive me." I reply.

Capt. lightly chuckles and says "I went by the hospital, and he's still in the same condition; nothing bad nor good."

"I guess you could call that good news." I say.

I hear my ringtone again and say to Capt. "Hold on; I got another call." and switch over to the other caller. "Hello? Who's calling?"

"It's me." says Gakuto. "Err; Moro's not going to be talking to you any time soon. Hell, he probably won't talk to ME for a while; since I tried to persuade him to forgive you."

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He said, 'I know that she can do some stupid things, but she nearly killed him! There's a fine line between doing something stupid and losing control of yourself; she did the latter, and I'm not going to forgive her that easily." Gakuto says.

"Well damn; I knew this wasn't going to be very easy." I say dejectedly.

"Sorry; I have to hang up now. Goodbye." says Gakuto.

"Yeah, see you." I say and switch back to the other line. "Hey Capt., Moro's not going to be talking to me anytime soon."

"Well damn." Capt. says "Looks like its five-to-three now."

"What?" I ask, confused on what he just said.

"Five-to-three; there are five people that aren't willing to forgive you yet, and there's three people, including you, that are willing to forgive you."

I sigh and ask "How the hell are we going to fix this?"

"Like I said; time heals all wounds." Capt. says.

"Yeah, but at this rate we'll all be in the ground before people forgive me." I say.

"Well, if that's the case then it can't be helped." Capt. says dejectedly. "It's up to them to forgive you; there's not much we can do about it if they're not willing to."

"Yeah; I guess you're right about that." I reply. "I guess we'll just have to wait some time before things can get better. Well, I'm going to go to bed, Goodbye."  
"See you." Capt. says and hangs up.

I sigh and say "I guess we'll just have to play a waiting game…"

"Yeah; seems like it." Says Imaginary Yamato.

I lay back into my futon and go to sleep.

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
